Why Mashed Potatos Cant Get Jobs In Traverse Town
by AngryStupidScientist
Summary: A conversion with me and random people in my head and Riku gets trapped in a quite smelly box, Yuffie reveals all about peanuts and What happens when you fuse two charactors into one? Find out!!! ...Hey!, What do you expect from me?..im a 2 year old!!!...
1. How would you do the voodoo?

*** Disclaimer*** -- We don't own ANYTHING At All... not Kingdom Hearts, not Taco Bell, not Pokemon, not Barney and not Ms. Cleo ... I don't even own this computer that im typing this on..im at the library typing this and i don't even own a library card i snuck in though the window. This is a long disclaimer and don't even know what a disclaimer is but its a fun word. The End. Wait im not done I have to continue writing this freaky thingy. and ya ok whatever back to the show. Yaaaaaaa? Okie then.  
  
*****Im the Angry Stupid Scientist (a.k.a. A.S.S.) and I work with Brio to bring you pieces of art. This is an Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
***Chap. # 1 ***  
  
--me ( person writings this)-- hi everyone to another episode of Kingdom Hearts and im here with my guest Riku. how you doing Mr. Riku?  
  
--Riku-- Your not suppose to be here your suppose to be writing.  
  
--me-- yes...writing........  
  
--Riku-- ill just pretend your not here and ill be in my happy place... mmmmmmm french carrots...  
  
--me-- yea ok.....ill just put you in a box in Traverse town..ok?  
  
--Riku--*(drooling over a chihuahuas..(you know that type of dog on the Taco bell commercials)*-- Huh??? i dont want to be in a box.. im claustrophobic and i have diarrhea .......ahhhhhhhhhh I want my mommy!!!!ahhhhh.....( sobs while Mr. Mime encloses him in a box to be put randomly in Traverse town).  
  
--me-- ok then ill just leave and pretend none of this ever happened and ill just get back to the story that im making up as I go along...ok my next character will be....hmm Sora or Ansem (.a.k.a. Amen... I call him that cause I first didnt know how to say his name.) hmmmm maybe both yea ok then.  
  
--Sora/Amen-- HiHi im a fused version of Sora and Amen and my new name shall be ... umm Sormem!!! yea that's good ok then.  
  
--Yuffie--That's a stupid name.  
  
--me-- yea fallout-girl right.  
  
--Yuffie-- yea..huh? who's fallout-girl?  
  
--me-- I have noo clue..  
  
--Sormem-- don't i have a say in this???  
  
--Me and Yuffie-- NOOOO!!!!!   
  
--Sormem-- darn....  
  
--me--Sorry but this is a democratic story and im a dictator that's about to place you in traverse town.  
  
--Sormem--NOOOOOO Anything but that!!!!! Anything!!!! a marathon of barney..wait no not that...anything but barney..Anything!!!! ahhh  
  
--me-- sorry but i decided that's where this story should start because its a town and stuff plus it has big fat men who block your way and shops and...oh my!! it has Moogles!!!!!!!!!!!! yes!!  
  
--Yuffie--ohh maagles?? can i come can I?? can I?..huuuuh Can I ???? Please?????????????????????????  
  
--me--no  
  
--Sormem--ohh come on I don't want to go alone....I might get lost.  
  
--Yuffie--yea we will use the buddy-system!!!...It never fails!  
  
--me--fine, but only because its the buddy-system..It never fails!  
  
--Yuffie and Sormem-- Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
--Sormem-- wait is there peanuts on the way down?  
  
--me-- yes if you want too..fine peanuts also.  
  
--Yuffie--No not peanuts....im allergic to nuts!!  
  
--me--oh well to bad for you.   
  
--Yuffie--nooo not fair!! it gives me Rubeburgurarnoslis. and you know what that can do to a guy like me..  
  
--Sormem--make you grow big and strong?  
  
--Yuffie--noo even worst than that...  
  
--me--oh well guess you gotta live with it ..Bye bye  
  
--Yuffie and Sormem--Ahhhhhere we go again...(get sucked into warphole)  
  
  
*****In the next chapter......these questions might be answered:  
  
---Will Riku ever come out of the randomly put box in Traverse???  
  
---What will happen to Soramem and Yuffie in the wormhole??? who will they meet???  
  
---What is this Rubeburgurarnoslis and how will it affect Yuffie???  
  
---Why are the mashed potatoes green???  
  
---Will I ever get life and continue this story???  
  
---No one knows .....except Mr. Cleo and my cat and yea...  
  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)* 


	2. Why would a chicken cross roads?

***Disclaimer*** --- We Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Solid Snake or Jell-o or Batman or Kodak or Chrono Cross or the Raiders or Yu Gi Oh or a life and we dont own anything to that has to do with do with all this at all...nope not anything!!!! not even a penny because i spent the last one writing this chapter as the sequel to that other thing I wrote..yea... ok then back to the idiotic story made by me the Angry Stupid Scientist a.k.a. A.S.S. and i work with Brio to bring You whatnot and beyond.  
  
*****This is an Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
***Chap. # 2 ***  
  
--me (person writing this a.k.a. The Narrator!!!)--hi and welcome to Yet Another episode of What's That sound? and today's guest is Cloud who is from a place far far far far away....Seattle, today's runners up are Solid Snake and a piece of cheese that I found while walking my cat.  
  
--Cloud--I hate you.  
  
--Solid Snake--hey wait, im not here im in a training factory ..hmm.. this must be a new type of V.R. training..just incase some terrorists force us to play some stupid game show...  
  
--Cloud--I hate you too.  
  
--me--yea ok then..First question is.....what is the sound when you have gas in an elevator filled with liquid Jell-O??  
  
--Solid Snake (rings bell)-- Oh I know!! its the sound of a pineapple getting run over by a 18 wheeler filled with monkeys!  
  
--me--sorry but your wrong  
  
--Cloud--This is sooo stupid.  
  
--Cheese(rings bell)--The sound is: what is a rhino with a hangover.  
  
--me--Correct!!!  
  
--Solid Snake--WHAT!!! how could i get that wrong..but im..solid..snake....IM SOLID SNAKE.....AHHHHHHHHHH...(runs of stage into back round and runs over camera guy and disappears into darkness)  
  
--me--ok...  
  
--Cheese--Ow!..you smelly goat! how could you?!?!?  
  
--Cloud(with cheese crumbs over face)--What?  
  
--me--When am i retiring?  
  
--Cloud--Now!!!(runs up to me and stabs me in face)  
  
--Cheese--Holy mother of paper cuts batman!! im scared!!!!!  
  
--Batman--Its ok..its all over, don't worry Batman is here to take care of you.   
  
(Batman and Cheese hug)  
  
--Cloud--now that's over with, I must continue my journey to find the lost kingdom of donuts and evil doers. Tally- Hoe!!!! ( runs though a brick wall and makes an imprint of his body)  
  
********************************Mean-While.....*******************************  
--Sormem--WeeeeeeeWeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--This worm hole is making me dizzy..very dizzy...  
  
--Sormem--Have some peanuts..it will make everything better.  
  
--Yuffie--Noooo...(screams while Sormem shoves loads of peanuts down yuffies mouth)...  
  
--Sormem--There all better...umm Hello?? Yuffie???...  
  
--Yuffie(grows and starts transforming into a Pink Behemoth)--ARHGG!!!!!!!!  
  
--Sormem(girlie scream)--ahhh!!!! Noooo What have i created?, I created a monster!!!.......kool.....wait no not kool, its going to eat me!!! ahhhhh!!!!  
  
--Yuffie(Still Changing) Help!!!!, go get Cid!!!!! he probably know what to do!!!  
  
--Sormem--ok.....wait who he/she?, and where is he/she??  
  
--Yuffie--..He..s.......a.t....th..e......s..ho.p...in...t.r..a.ve.......s.....arggggg...............  
*(Completely changed into a pink behemoth)*  
  
--Sormem--Ya know It would help if you werenÕt having an asthma attack.  
  
--Yuffie--Grows..(in harsh voice) Sorry.  
  
--Sormem--ok sooo where do i go?  
  
--Yuffie--You go to.....(wormhole rips open because of Yuffies huge size and they get separated and fall in different time holes and land in different time periods)..  
  
--Sormem and Yuffie-- Oh Crap!!!!  
  
--Time Wizard-- heheheh  
  
(as Yuffie and Sormem get separated they say there goodbyes and confess there love for dirty bananas)  
  
--Yuffie--Bye Bye Sormem see you in the 4th chapter!!  
  
--me--Hey!!! your not suppose to say that!!..Your ruining the special moment!!  
  
--Sormem--Kodak????  
  
--Yuffie--and your suppose to be dead.  
  
--me--Good point...  
  
--Sormem--bye bye ms. Fallout-girl!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--Stop calling me that!!!!  
  
--Sormem--Never!!!!!!  
(They slowly disappear as each time holes closes)  
--Sormem(slow motion scream)--Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss......  
  
--Yuffie--Wait... isnÕt suppose to be ÒNooooooooooooooo...Ó????  
  
--Sormem--Oh yeah....oh well to late the slow motion stopped.  
  
--Yuffie--darny darn darn!  
(time hole Finally closes)  
--Sormem--Wait!!!!!!! my ear is still in there!!!!!!!  
  
--me-- oh well I already said that it closed and i cant go back on my word and im to lazy to delete it sooooooo I guess you will have to go on without an ear...sorry.  
  
--Sormem--Oh this is just craptacular!!!!!!!  
  
--Time Wizard--hehehehhe  
  
--Sormem--who the hell are you?? and why are you laughing al the time??  
  
--Time Wizard--Im the *giggle* time wizard..cant u tell by the *giggle* words in the Ò--Ó??  
  
--Sormem--oh yeah  
  
--Time Wizard--and i laugh *giggle* hing because I have *giggle* a feather in my boot..can u *giggle* take it out??*giggle*?  
  
--Sormem--ok...this is not something I do on a ''normal'' day but hey what the hay..(takes off his boot)..there you go allllllll better.  
  
--Time Wizard--ohh yea.......uhhhhhhh........thankumz mommy........  
  
--Sormem-- ......ooooook.................  
  
--Time Wizard--since you helped me you get a choice of 3 things...a candy...a wish or a magical dirty banana.  
  
--Sormem--hmmmmmm ill pick the dirty banana..oh how i love dirty bananas..sooo nasty and slimey and....  
  
--Time Wizard--ok.....you cuold of wished for a thousand dirty bananas.. ya know?  
  
--Sormem--Shut up you.........  
  
--Time Wizard--okkk... anywho lets get you home..umm where are you going??  
  
--Sormem--How do I know?? Your the Time Wizard!! im just waiting for this time hole to spit me out somewhere soon.  
(just then time warp splits the two out)  
--Time Hole--Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! have fun!!!!!!  
  
--Sormem--Can time holes talk?  
  
--Time Wizard--No silly...talking is for kids!!....duh.  
  
--Sormem--Hey where are we???  
  
--Time Wizard--Looks like Cape Howl (Home World)  
  
--Sormem--oh ok.............HUH??????  
  
--Time Wizard--You will get it some day....  
  
--Sormem--hey who's the babe on the rock??  
  
--Mysterious Babe--Hey you arse! who the hell do you think your talking to?!? You say that to my face and ill kick your arse straight to chinatown!!  
  
--Cloud--ohh spunky...I like that..  
  
--Time Wizard--where did you come from??  
  
--Cloud--I have no clue..I think I was always here..umm who am I?...uhhh i think I hit my head too hard??...huh am I a golden god??..uhhhh...  
  
********************************Mean-While.....*******************************  
--Riku--Heloo???????..hello???..im sort of stuck in this box..see?? hhelloo????...........hello?............damn.........................!!.  
  
--Moogle--ohh a talking box....ill take it back to grandma!!!  
  
--Riku--Noooooooooooo not grandma!!!!!!  
  
***In the next chapter these questions could be answered if I feel like it***  
  
---What will happen to Yuffie the pink behemoth??  
  
---Where are Sormem and the Time Wizard and who is this Mysterious Babe??? and will Sormem ever find Cid?????  
  
---What will happen to Riku as he visits grandma???  
  
---Well I ever leave my room??  
  
---Will the Raiders et killed in the super bowl??..yes!!!!!!  
  
---Why am I asking you??  
  
---I don't Know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---All This and probably not more in the next episode of This Thing Im Writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..yea...........  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)* 


	3. Do Fish Speak Spanish or Greek or Dutch?

***Disclaimer*** --- We Dont Kingdom Hearts, Superman, DisneyWorld, Mr.Ed, Vargrant Story, Final Fantasy, Metal Gear Solid, Mario, Prozax, Paxil, Batman, Chrono Cross, Dr. Suess, Yu Gi Oh, Zelda, James Bond, Red Riding Hood, Batman, DragonBall Z, Popeye, and im going to continue saying this until i either change my pants or change the overflowing kitty box downstairs...Either way im still going to be locked up in the computer room typing this for the rest of my life......but enough about my life....lets continue the story for popeyes sake!!!.  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
***Chap. # 3 ***  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*hey since the narrators dead (2nd chapter)..ill take over!!!*kupo*  
  
--me--Hey im Still Alive!!!!!!!  
  
--Superman--yes..I bet if you can listen you can still here his soul wander around.  
  
--me--IM NOT DEAD!!!! IM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!!  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*we sure do...not...miss him..anywho back to the story of yea...umm where did the story leave off??*kupo*  
  
--Superman--how am I suppose to know ask the dead guy.  
  
--me--Hello ..not dead...Alive!!!! I live I live!!!!!!  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*Good point... hey dead guy..umm where did you leave off??*kupo*  
  
--me--ok even though im not dead..ill answer that.  
  
--Superman--Then answer it.  
  
--me--make me.  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*ok I will ( uses super secret magic Mayo magic monkey mono power and turns me into a talking chalkboard).*kupo*  
  
--me--ok that sucked..ok fine ill tell you..wait I forgot...ill just yea...ok..umm..........Damy dam Writers Block!!!!!! arg..........  
  
--Superman--here have some Prozax and   
Paxil...It make everything better..........  
  
--me--yea ok....back to the darn story......ahh stupid prologue!!!  
--Prologue--shut ya mouth!!! (slaps my chalky face and leaves though rusty window)  
  
********************************Mean While....*******************************  
--Yuffie--where the heck am I??..uhhhhhhh  
  
--Mr. Ed-- your in Disney Land!!! yey..  
  
--Yuffie--isnt it Disney World???  
  
--Mr. Ed-- noooooo it isnt!!!! you smell ahhhhh!!! ( runs off into distance and over horizon)  
  
--Yuffie--Why is everyone running away??..oh yea im a big pink behemoth....no wonder my mom disowned me...oh well. Hey I wonder where Sormem is...  
  
--me--hes in a place called Arni Village.  
  
--Yuffie--Why are you a chalk bor.....You know what ill just pretend I never asked..  
  
--me--good point anywho its a long story....  
  
--Yuffie--soo how can I get to this Arni Village??  
  
--me--You must find a man named Cid.  
  
--Yuffie--oh great I had to find him anyway becau...  
  
--me(interrupting her)--I know I know ..I sorta made this story  
  
--Yuffie--oh yeah..soo where do i find Cid???  
  
--me--oh..Cid?? hes in Traverse Town..but the town got destroyed 20 years ago by a meteor shower..Didnt you know???  
  
--Yuffie--umm ok...umm what year is it??  
  
--me--64538 oh course!!! duh..  
  
--Yuffie--crap...ok how can I go back in time?  
  
--me--ask Batman and Cheese...They got married a few centuries ago in Hollywood.  
  
--Yuffie--ok......and how do I get to Hollywood??  
  
--me--the plane across the street.....hey wheres Sormem??? didnt you use the buddy system???..it never fails.  
  
--Yuffie--oh yeah...umm we kinda of got separated in the wormhole and it split into two time holes...and well ..now im here.  
  
--me--WHAT!!!!!!!!! th..e....buddy-system...FAILED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhh my life is meaningless now!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhh (blows up)  
  
--Yuffie-- now im lonely..  
  
--Strange Voice--dont be afraid of the loneliness.....be Very afaid hohohohoho!!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--ahhhhh!!!..no..t..not you!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************Mean While....*******************************  
--Riku--where are you taking me???  
  
--Moogle(carrying really smelly box)--*kupo*were going to grandpas house!! yey*kupo*  
  
--Riku--why?  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*Because my dear old granny is sick with hemorrhoids and she loves ÒcandyÓ...*kupo*  
  
--Riku--this cant be good.  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*no it cant...im lost....*kupo*  
  
*****Mean While at grandmas house....*****  
--Grandma--get off me you hairy monster!!!!  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--noo!!!! me want you to be mate for me and myself!  
  
--Grandma--noo!! stop it!!!..get off you big..hairy...lagre..blue.....hairy.........  
***(ill just skip this part....and go to the nasty aftermath)***  
--Kimahri Ronso--yeah thats all better....now for the feast..  
  
--Grandma--Oh dont you think you ate enough already??  
  
--Kimahri Ronso-- Not yet....(swallows Grandma Moogle whole)  
  
--Grandma(inside the over stuffed ronso)--ahhh crappy do-dads!!!  
  
*****Mean While somewhere in the Lost Woods*****  
--Moogle--*kupo*hey im lost!!!  
  
--Riku--No really!!!!!! your in the lost woods!!  
  
--Moogle--oh yeah ...*kupo*..hey lets find the Master sword..*kupo*.  
  
--Riku--ooorrrrrrr we could follow the signs that lead to grandmas house...  
  
--Moogle--Huh?*kupo*??..(notices that they are surrounded by signs that all say Ògrandmas house this wayÓ and they all point forward)... where those signs come from???*kupo*  
  
--Riku--They been there for hours, I just didnt say anything because the poo in here is making me noisy and dizzy...sleep sleep time now.......oh yeah happy happy.........oh yea you go platypus shake those furry hips.... OH YEA OHIO!!  
  
--Moogle--ok..*kupo*...(walks a few steps forward and enters grandmas chimney.)  
  
--Kimarhi Ronso--hey whats that sound in the chimney??.hmmmm MAYBE ITS SANTA RONSO!!!!!?  
  
--Grandma(still being digested) or maybe its Ashley Riot the local woodsman coming to save me!!!  
  
--Fluffy Ronso--Or maybe its santa ronso coming to harass me because hes a child molester.  
  
--All (including the fluffy ronso)--Shut up fluffy ronso!!!  
  
--Fluffy Ronso--ok fine..but ill be back!!!  
  
--All--Sure you will.....  
  
*****Mean While in the Chimney*****  
--Riku--oh yea I like it oh yea I like I like I like it like that...uhhuh uhhuh..  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*Wake up!!! cant you see were stuck in here!!!!!*kupo*  
  
--Riku--huh......oh!! ...ok well soo how you going to get us out??  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*with my power of breaking *kupo*stuff and turning it into chalkboards!!!  
  
--Riku--if you say so?..  
  
--Moogle--*kupo*humm dada hummmm dada......*kupo*.......I summon A CHEESE SANDWICH!!!!!!....oh cheesy gaudiness I called upon your holy mollie power!!!! *kupo*  
  
--Holy Mollie Cheese--yes? what do you want??  
  
--Moogle--I want....*kupo*...a biggie big mac with a side of puppy sticks*kupo*  
  
--H.M.C.--ok I dont really do that but I can get You a life and maybe get you out of this chimney...for a price that is...  
  
--Moogle--ahh *kupo* crap..not another one of these types of summons....ok ok how much?*kupo*  
  
--H.M.C--hmm for you....56374578290000840004900007000005.001 munny  
  
--Riku (faints)  
  
--Moogle--oik......*kupo*.........how about one of my socks?  
  
--H.M.C.--hmmmmmmm fine..wait your sock?!?!??!!!!!! that means I can be free!!!!!!!!!!!!!yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy etc.....  
  
--Moogle--ok then get us out of here!!!!!!!!*kupo*  
***(Holy Mollie Cheese farts and breaks chimney into tinny whinny tizzy wizzy bitty lemon pizzy mizzy izzy etc. gummi blocks.)  
  
--Moogle--yeyy freedom!!!!!!!!! yey yey yey ok  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--hey what you doing in mi chimney cricket?!?!?!!  
  
--Moogle--I do not know.....  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--ok.  
  
--Moogle--HEY *kupo* where grandma!!!!!!!!*kupo*??????????!!*kupo*!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--oh..I ate her and im digesting her as we speak.  
  
--Moogle--ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*kupo**kupo**kupo**kupo*!!!  
*(transforms into Super Saiyan Moogle and fur turns gold and Pom-Pom turns in an energy ball)*  
  
--Fluffy Ronso--This is gonna hurt  
  
--All--Shut up Fluffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Fluffy Ronso--ill be back..........  
  
--All--Sure.........  
  
--KImahri Ronso--hey ey hey ...maybe we can talk this out??? hehe..heh  
  
--S.S. Moogle--or maybe I can take your body and turn it inside out until your crap hole is up your nose!!!  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--or not.  
  
--Riku--(wakes up)...huh?.....uhhhh...hey why is the gold butterfly chews on the toes of that ronso???  
  
--Solid Snake--well thats a thoughie question ya know?!?....  
  
--Riku--how you get here??  
  
--Solid Snake--I was Always here......im a mysterious person and I blend in with the background of my surroundings.  
  
--Riku--Your JAMES BOND then!!!!!!!!!!!! ohohohohom can I get your autograph???  
  
--Solid Snake--ummm ... no.  
  
--Riku--oh.....so then your not really James Bond then?  
  
--Solid Snake--wellll I didnt say anything about that...  
  
********************************Mean While*********************************  
  
  
--Sormem--ok soo this babe is who??  
  
--Time Wizard--welll this is the past in the year 123 and where in Cape Howl(Home World) soo that must mean she is waiting for....someone called......  
  
--Cloud--Damn Man get it over with!!!!!!!  
  
--Time Wizard--sorry but the Komodo Dragons here are rubbing theyre intestines against my leg and making me stutter.  
  
--Sormem--good enough excuse.  
  
--Cloud--ok on with the story about this mysterious babe!!!!!!!!  
  
--Time Wizard--ok ok ok!!!!!! shes waiting for........(damn Komados!!!!)........ohhhhhh soooo goody............ohhhhhhhhhh  
  
--Cloud--ok I cant take it anymore!!!!!!!!!!!! (stabs Time Wizard in his/her/it face)..Oh yea much better.........I needed that..oh yea........  
  
--Me--You do too much face stabbing....maybe you should see a doctor?  
  
--Time Wizard--noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
--Sormem--Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss .... wait dam!!!!!!!! I did it wrong again!!!!!!!!!! ah crappy patty!!  
  
--Time Wizard--Now You Will Never Know Who The Mysterious Babe Is!!!!!baaaaaaawhahahahhahahhahahahahhehehehhehehohohohhihihihiihihihihshshshshshshhshbhbhbhbhbhhbhchchch..ook I think ill die already..  
  
--Cloud--What if we just ask her???*kupo*???  
  
--Time Wizard--DAM... I didnt think of that...........noooooooooooooooo  
  
--Sormem(crying over the candy that was lost in the battle over the Himalayas)--..huh....im confused............  
  
--Mysterious Babe--hey if you want to know my name you freakin arses, you should ask me!!! you arse!!!  
  
**(and then.........Two People looking like a Salt and Pepper shaker come running up screaming about ghost and camels)**  
  
--Cloud--Who the hell are you weirdoes???  
  
--Solt and Peepor--We are.....  
  
--Mysterious Babe-- ahhh so you must be the ones that will fix my jukebox!!!  
  
--Cloud--ill fix your music box anytime baby!  
  
--Sormem--shut up you im dreaming about special pony time......  
  
--me--will this chapter EVER end??????im hungary!!!!  
  
--Babe--shut ya arse!! its time to dance!!!!!!!  
  
**************************Random Techno Time*****************************  
  
--D.J. Mario--yo howdy peeps in ya house!!!!! raise the roof yaaaa!!!  
  
*(Cloud stabs d.j. mario in face and then does the funky chicken)*  
  
--The Cat In The Hat--I will save you all and become new d.j. !!!!!!!!  
  
*( all peeps in ya house start break dancing and eventually break the floor and land on a really huge hippo and then.........The End........)*  
  
--Mario--YO YO YO im not dead you sons of bit....*(Vincent shoots him in head)*  
  
--me--ok that was a really unsuspected endding...........and im Hungary!!!!!!....this was a VERY VERY VERY VERY LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG chapters and I spent hours of my life typing it...not like it mattered, I would of wasted them probably staring into the moon anywho.  
  
*********************In Next Chapter...if I dont die first.....*********************  
  
--Will Riku ever see light again and what will happen to Grandma/Ronso?  
  
--Will Yuffie ever go back to her time and see Cid??? will she ever be normal again?  
  
--Will Cloud get his memory back and remember why hes Really here....??  
  
--Is Solid Snake really James Bond?????  
  
--Who is the Mysterious Babe???....if you dont know by now......your a sad person.......shame shame shame on you!!  
  
--Will Batman and Cheese get divorced?? and where will the kids go???  
  
--Will I ever finish this chapter????????????????????????????????  
  
--NeveR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--ok yes.  
  
***All This And More On The Next Episode Of This Wonderful Beef!!!!***  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)* 


	4. Will you marry me? Is not Yes or No!

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own Kingdom Hearts and we dont want too because they make too much of that green, sweet, yummy, paper like, expensive money!!! but if we did own it theyre would be no big fat guys blocking your way in traverse town!!!..anywho we dont own Final Fantasy or Squaresoft...mmm Squaresoft.....and we also dont own Batman, Vagrant Story, Metal Gear Solid, Dragon Ball Z, Chrono Cross, Cowboy Bebop but I do own the stuff in my room.  
  
**********HEY!!..TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY YEY!!!!!!!!!! I TURNED 160 TODAY!!!!YEY!!! AND SOON ILL BE A BIG GIRL...I MEAN BOY.......I CAN POUR MY OWN MILK THANK YOU VERY MUCH...**********  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
***Chap. # 4 ***  
  
--me--wow I think I died in every chapter..except the 1st I think.  
  
--Sormem--hey dont I see Yuffie in this chapter?..I heard it in the 2nd chapter.  
  
--me--hey you know your ruining it for the people reading this.. if theyre is any.  
  
--Sormem--ok sorry people, please forgive me.  
  
--People--Never!!!!!  
  
--Sormem--ohh.. now ill never sleep at night.  
  
--me--stop complaining, get on with your life and lets continue the story.  
  
--Snake--heys your suppose to be dead!! you exploded in chap. 3!!  
  
--me--those where some nice special effects.  
  
--Sormem--ok now on with show!, I want to see Yuffie  
  
--People--Yuffie!!Yuffie!!!Yuffie!!!!  
  
--me--ok ok shut up ok now back to the show.  
  
--All--yeyyyyyyyyyyyyy wait...noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--me--ok.. where were we....hmm how about you read the 3rd chapter if you forgot!!ok now back to the show.. yet again.  
  
--Sormem--ok were was I? oh yeah I was dreaming about special pony time!! yeyyyy I think ill get back to that......zzzzzzz..wow baby you have grown..zzzzzzzz whose a fishstick......zzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
*****************************Mean While...***********************************  
  
--Kimahri Ronso--Hey get outta mi house..unless you wanna be maid..like the poppas before you.  
  
--S.S. Moogle *(still Super Saiyan)*--hey didnt I tell you to shut up and this aint ya house!!! its mi grandmas and my poppas was a maid but how do you know??  
  
--K. Ronso-- you told me to shut up..soooo...ill shut up...yea  
  
--S.S. Moogle--good idea orrr you could die if you dont give me back my grandma and leave me alone forever or until I decide to hurt you.  
  
--K. Ronso--fine have her back...she lost her taste years ago. ......ohh yeah...........uhhhhhhhhhhh...........plop *(farts out an egg)*  
  
--S.S. Moogle--What the hell is that?  
  
--Riku--its an egg ya Moron!!  
  
--S.S. Moogle--oh ok I was just making sure...Hey what do I do with this??  
  
--Snake--you hatch it...duh....I remember when I had to hatch my first egg, it was one of my first V.R. courses...ahh those where the days.........  
  
--S.S. Moogle--ok fine..ill hatch it but when I come back your gonna die mr. *( leaves though the cup of juice)*  
  
--Riku--who you talking too?  
  
--Brio--Your Face!!!!  
  
--me--ok........  
  
--Fluffy--hahahah im back!!!!!!  
*(Cloud runs in and stabs Fluffy in its face and then leaves though the Bunsen burner.)*  
  
--Fluffy--ill be back!!!  
  
--All--sure you will..........  
  
--Riku--sooooo now that the stupid Moogle is gone can I please get out of this smelly box?!?!!!..I have very bad diaper and I am claustrophobic.  
  
--K. Ronso--hey wheres that woodchuck??...I need wood!  
  
--Riku--nasty.....  
  
--Snake--I think ill take my leave now....and im taking the pottery!!!!  
  
--Riku--take me with you..im sooo bored in this box and the constant throwing up is my only friend.  
  
--Constant Throwing Up--Im not your friend!!!!!!! you cant hold a conversation for 2 seconds and you keep talking about some gay lover named Kari.....  
  
--Riku--its Kairi!!!!!! and shes not my gay lover shes Soras.  
  
--Snake--Sora died.  
  
--Riku--Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????? nononooooooooo n.........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..He owes me 7 dollars for that trap we brought 40 years and 3 days ago!!!!!!!!!!...wheres my carrots?  
*( Snake sees Carrot running away with the spoon over the moon.)*  
  
--Snake--ummmm....she left you..sorry..hey why dont we settle this at the bar over a few pints of cookies and milk eh???  
  
--Riku--sure.........  
  
--K. Ronso *(eating ice cream out of carton with a pig as a fork)*--no ones wants me.....im just a big fat blob...im soo depressed........  
  
*( Tv magically appears and commercial pops on)*  
--T.V.-- hey are you depressed?  
  
--K. Ronso--yes I already said that.  
  
--T.V.--shut up..are you a ronso  
  
--K. Ronso--well.....im actually a wookie...  
  
--T.V.--ok shut up your talking to a Tv!!!!!!...anywho are you lonely?  
  
--K. Ronso--well yeah....  
  
--T.V.--ok then!!!!!! thats good for you!!! *(tv shuts off and explodes)*  
  
--K. Ronso-- I strangely feel better.....  
  
*******************************Mean While**********************************  
  
--Ashley Riot--hey I can hold 20 types of axes, 10 types of knifes, 40 types of swords,100+ items, 35 types of hammers, staffs, magic spells and more all in my pants!!!!!!....hey look I found a golfer an a tu-tu...........hmmmm.........  
  
--me--this is soooooo sad........uh.....*(pulls curtain open)*...ok and now for your enjoyment...The Golfers New Tu-Tu staring Batman as the farmer, paul as the goat, my mom as the queen, brio as the golfer and Ashley Riot as the Tu-Tu.  
  
--me--ok im not typing this play soo ill just summarize the whole thing in one sentence...the goat is the witch who turns the farmers tu-tu into a mexican restaurant and the queen owns it and when the golfer sees the taco he dies of heartburn...ok thats it.....I never said it was a good play...but its strangely on broadway for some reason.....  
  
--Ashley Riot--I think its time to give some wood to thoses ronsos over there.  
  
--Ronsos--yey wood!!!!! now we can build that duck that we always wanted!!!!!!  
  
--K. Ronso--I want some wood!!  
  
--Ashley Riot--noooo noooo No wood for you!!!!!! bad bad ronso!! BAD..B-A..wqait no...Z- ummm...9?..yeah thats it 9!!!...bad bad bad!!!!! B-Z-9!!!!!!! I have to spell it out for you!!!  
  
--K. Ronso--Me want wood!! now you die of a thousand pumpkins in july!!  
  
--Ashley Riot--hmmmmmmm what weapon to use.......hmmmmmmmm  
  
--K. Ronso--are you going to take all day?  
  
--Ashley Riot--maybe........  
  
--K. Ronso--how about I just kill myself and make it easier on the writer...  
  
--me--yeah.....my hands been bleeding for 4 hours!!! and im dizzy........llamas?????? wa............!.........  
  
--Ashley Riot-- good plan......*( K. Ronso runs off cliff but lands on the huge hippo that everyone else landed on in the end of the 3rd chapter.)*  
  
--K. Ronso--crap!!!!!!.....oh well ill just feed myself some mayo till I die of food poisoning.....  
  
--me--yep yep yea......  
  
***************************Random Techno Time****************************  
--me--huh???????????  
  
--Batman--that sure was random.....  
  
--Brio--you know what else is random??  
  
--Batman--what?  
  
--Brio--Your face!!!!!! aaaahhhh hahahahha............  
  
--me--ok then........time to switch scenes...hey am I still a chalkboard...?????  
  
********************************Mean While*********************************  
  
--Yuffie--ok whos this strange voice???  
  
--Strange Voice-- I dunno........wait shes ummmmm he forgot........  
  
--Yuffie--wait I know you your from that show that I love with all my dirty bananas!!!!!!  
  
--Strange voice--maybe............yea............maybe nopey dopey.....  
  
--Yuffie--ok you come with me now.   
  
--Strange voice--ok she go were Yuff-Yuff go.  
  
--Yuffie--ahhhhhhhhh not another stupid nickname!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************Once again...Mean While***************************  
  
--Sormem--soooooo who are you ms. mysterious??  
  
--Babe--well Im actually HAPPY BRITHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!your smelly arse.  
  
--me--yeyyyyyyyyyyy   
  
--Cloud--hey!!not you again......now you die chalky!!!!!!!*(lunges forward at me)*  
  
--me--hey I have a name and it is .....*(uses dodge roll to escape and rolls of cliff*)......crappy dodads!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Cloud--sooooo your name is........oh I know because if I reread the past few chapters it basically tells me..........your name is George!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Babe*(slaps cloud across shoulder)*--no you arse its.........  
*(Batcheese starts falling from sky)*  
  
--Sormem--hey is that batmans and cheeses children........wait were in the past sooooooo thats means that theres a time hole up there!!!!!!  
  
--Babe--can I continue you arses!!  
  
--All-yeah sure why not...  
  
Babe--my name is.......  
*( Solt and Peepor come out and start rambling on about hippos and why they arent racist)*  
  
--Babe--AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid Arses!!!!!!!!!!*(takes out dagger and starts out by using three strong attacks and then uses RedPin and throws a bunch of needles and then uses Hot-Shot and then finishes it off with Pilfer and takes there peanut butter right before they die in mucho paino.  
  
--Sormem--talk about a combo...and I thought I loved the Ragnarok combo.......  
  
--Cloud--I think im in love...........  
  
--Babe-- ok now thats over with....thes names....*( checks around to see if anyone is around)*....the names ....*(checks again)*....ok the name is.....*(checks yet again)*....my name is....*(has gas)*...ok the name I have is .... *(Tally-Wacky pokes it head outta the grand canyan and says howdy!)*  
  
--Cloud--shut up!!!!!!! *(stabs Tally-Wacky in his face)* and Tally-Wacky leaves with a fat man to another dimension...  
  
--Babe--thank you...OK!!! the names  
  
***************************El Fin (The End)!!!!!!!!!!!**************************  
  
***In the next Chapter these questions will be told not answered and maybe explained and questioned But Not answered!!!!!!!! bwaaahahahha!!!!!!***  
  
--Who is The Strange Voice and how does Yuffie know it???  
  
--Where in the sky is the Time hole???  
  
--Why are Batcheeses falling out of the time hole???  
  
--Will Riku have Cookies and Milk with Snake???  
  
--What happened to The Cheese Sandwich summon???  
  
--Why is the tip of my nose taste like a rubber band???  
  
--Will my Goldfish become President???  
  
--Whats the true reason im writing this???  
  
-- Answer - Im bored!!!!!!  
  
--What is the Babes name????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Babe-- its KIDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS KIDD!!!!!  
  
--me--ok cancel out that last question.  
  
*************************Random Techno Time******************************  
  
--me--shutoff!!!!!!!!with that R.T.T.!!!!!!!!!!(random. techno. time.)  
  
*****All this and more than you can fit in Ashleys Riot pants In the next Chapter!!!!!!*****  
  
*-* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW *-* I love to read what you think about my work even if its bad.  
  
***Hey if anyone can guess who the strange voice is review or e-mail me your answer and ill put you in the story as whoever you want.***  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)* 


	5. How Would A Yellow Hippo Fly Over There!

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own....umm, as in we I mean...umm well.....me and mi editor Brio ... at the moment but we as in a company and pennies taste like fungus...when the that copper color..........oh yea...I dont own Metal Gear Solid, South Park,Final Fantasy,Chrono Cross, and Kingdom Hearts its owned by the most wonderful company in the world!!!!...no not disney.....the other one......ohhhhhhhhh how I love that company......sooo much do I want to work there....BUT NO!!! I have to stay here and write storys for YOUR enjoyment!!!!!!!!!!!! and what do I get huh????? huh!!!!!!!!!!!! nothing!!!!!!!!! not anything except to express my dark dark dark feelings online and Reviews...oh how I Dont care about reviews!!!!!!! I mean Its fun to get them and all But I dont Care what you say I, You can call me a moron or genius I dont care!!!!!! nope not one bit...soo go ahead share your feelings of hatred against me and ill be happy and die in a rock...yep........holy crap...I think I got carried away with the disclaimer......Its quite large and Its mostly me talking to you and myself.....hey its valentines day and my valentine died yesterday....really!...this sucks......................But Hey I got my !st Bad Review!!!!!!!!! ohhhh how I love it........ and here it is....  
From: Metal Kittie()  
  
ÔÕ This story sucked. Even a two year old would have a better handle on plot development and grammar than you do. And you didn't even spell potatoes right you dumbass. To put it bluntly, never, ever, EVER write another story.ÕÕ  
  
-yes I know it sucked and Its not suppose to have a plot and I hate grammser and I am a 2 year old......I even say that in the summary...hey I wrote another story soo there!!!..... But you people love me soo uch that someone actually defended me!!!!!!!!! I mean............ME!!!!!!!!!!!! wow...  
From: Kairi  
  
ÔÕ That was really mean Metal Kittie. If you don't like the story, then don't bother reviewing it. rnrnI think this is a good story, and very creative. It's really funny too ^_^ÕÕ  
  
-See!!!!!!!! someone actually cares...... but I dont ...but thank you for the defending but I think I can deal with the metallic cat by myself...Bannana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....err..sooooooook holy holy holy crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAM!!!!!!!!!!! why am I still typing this ...holy crapps.........I think ill just get on with what I was doing......ummm what was I doing...............ummmmmmmmmmmmm OH Yea!!!!!!!!!! cleaning the toilet and eating a hamburgar.......but it fell in the toliet.........oh well I guess I have to continue the story......  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Bunny-Luv Condoms.*****  
  
***Chap. # 5***....... Half way point in the Story....(only going to be 10 chapters!!!)  
--me-- Half way !!!!!!!!!!!! You know what that means.....  
  
--Kidd--Someone goes crazy ya arse???  
  
--me--EXACTLY!!!!!!!!  
  
--All--yey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...but who????  
  
--Me--ill never tell..........  
  
--Ronso--hey why isnt granny typing?? She was better.....  
  
--me--uhhhhhh granny??? shes in a much better place.....  
  
--Kidd--arsey Florida???  
  
--me--yea.........  
  
********************************Mean-While***********************************  
  
--Yuff-Yuff--sooo this Strange voice..its who?  
  
--Me--its all in your head.....  
  
--Yuff-Yuff-- hey isnt my name Yuffie!!!!!!! ahhh how I hate nicknames...........  
  
--me--oh yeah.......wrong story...  
  
--Yuffie--yes thank you...  
  
--me--ahh piece and quiet.........  
************************************R.T.T.************************************  
--me--hey I dont hear any songs!!!!!!!!!!  
**random Song blasts out**  
  
--me--ahhhhhhhhhhh my ears are burning with rage!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhh *My head explodes and a poo falls out**  
  
--Sormem--I always knew he had poo for brain....  
  
--Yuffie--yea...........HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your that person that I been looking for!!!!!!  
  
--Sormem--oh yea I am...........hey your still a big hairy behemoth.........cool.  
  
--Yuffie---and you lost your ear!!! I guess where even...  
  
--Sormem--hey why are your here?  
  
--Yuffie--ummm hold on let me read the last chap......umm Im not sure...why are you here?  
  
--Sormem--umm..........I dont know either. ... I was with Cloud and Kidd.......yep!  
  
--Yuffie--oh..........soooooo...umm Im running out of ideas.......2 Muffins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes......  
  
**Wormhole poops out and strange beings fall 3 feet onto ground**  
--Cloud--ahhhhhhhhhhhhh my leg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I hurt it..........owwies!!!!!!!  
  
--Kidd--what a wuss...ya arse.....  
  
--Cloud--I mean...im fine...yeas.....anyway hey look over there its those people!!!!!  
  
--Kidd--thats a pile of sticks..arse....The people are in that direction...**points down**hi steve!!!  
  
--Cloud--excuse me but I kinda snikky..yea and I got amnesia and I dont know ...I hit my head I long time ago....  
  
--Kidd--ohhhh ok well lets go now......Arse!!  
  
--Yuffie--hey lookie there isnt that those people?  
  
--Sormem--noo....I mean....no...  
  
--me--yes!!!!!!! oh baby yes it is you people finally meet up again!!!!!! even though I promised that it would happen in the 4th chap but...hey I lied I guess...  
  
--Cloud--then die!!!!!!!! ** stabs me in the face**  
  
--All--yey he died......  
  
--Yuffie--hey this smells and we need some plot here!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************************Mean-While*************************************  
  
--Cloud--enough of the mean-while crap!!!!!!hey...where is everyone?ummm OH NO!!!!!! I crossed the mean-while!!!!!!! ahhh crap now im here at .... Kairis Booze and lose????  
  
--Riku--sooo you think beer will solve all my problems...???  
  
--Snake--yes..it always helps me after I fail a mission or get in 3rd place....errrr!!!!!  
  
--Riku--yea......soo when will I get out of this dam box???!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!  
  
--Snake--hey lookie over there!!!   
  
--Cloud--oh no!!!! enemy sighted!!!! need backup!!! repeat need backup!!!  
  
--Snake--ahhh run!!!!!!! wait your Cloud the one who is searching for the great Sep..  
  
--Cloud--**intruding** its nite time there is no clouds.......I like clowns......but there scary......arrr....  
  
--Riku--I know rite!!! I think i first hated clowns is when I was a kid and one set my parents on fire.....and then he gave me cheesy pie...the end.  
  
--Snake--sooo clo you want some booze and pooze???  
  
--Cloud--actually I need to find Cid soo he can help me but it can wait....did you say pooze????!!!!!!!  
  
--Riku--yep.  
  
--Cloud--I love Pooze!!!!!!!!!!!!  
******386 hours later....******  
  
--Riku--ohhhh yesaaaaaasssssss need more pooze....  
  
--Snake--maybe theres a reason why animated charters shouldn't drink.......  
  
--Cloud--maybe you should shudya yappisticillie!!!!!!!!  
  
--Snake--yea I think ill take my leave now...my jobs done.......**sommerslats out window into a Metal-gear.. and swims away...**  
  
--Random Person--AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! it it is goodiza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! run run run!!!! ahhhhh hey look a quarter...  
  
--Cloud--heyas hey you what sucks........urp...I lose my goldfish........poh oh how I loved that goldfish....ohh soo much the way it clawed at my leg and deleted all of Brios storys......ohh urp.... I need more Pooze and Loozse!!!!!!!  
  
--Riku--uh...................I need a hangover............and some egg....  
  
--Cloud--shut up!!!! **knocks his egg against the wall**  
  
--Riku--HEY!!!!!!!!! I really needed that egg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you die know!!!!!!!!!!! wahhhhh huh ok..ok....time to pay poo time...ahhhhh **passes out on magic carpet**  
  
--Cloud--hmmmm I guess ill go crazy......  
  
--me--!!!!!!!!!!!!no!!!!!!!!!!!!! your drunk I know who will...........hehehehhhh......ahahaaaaaaaa hoo! ya!  
  
--Cloud--time to ...urpps... find to find...**puking**....find cidde kat!!!!!! arggggggggg!!!!!! runs out door into a mouse hole.  
  
*********************************Mean-While**********************************  
--Sormem--I THINK ILL GO CRAZY!!!!!!! HEEHAW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--dam it I wanted to go....  
  
--Kidd--oh well hey is that a shiny -arse- shiny dollar up there?? **pointing down yet again**  
  
hi steve  
  
--Yuffie--yea......... hey where did Sormem go??? dam it I finally found the stairs to go to the timehole in the sky!!!! it was right in front of us the whole time butt....IF SOMEONE WOULDNT STOP STARING AT THE GROUND!!!!!!!!! we would be there already!!!!!!  
  
--Kidd--heheheh pickles......ya arsesy pickles!!  
  
--me--ok this has to end I cant keep on dying!!!!! its getting to stupid!!!  
  
--Sormem--you smell like coo nest poo? yes......  
  
--me--ok back to the show.... why am I saying this!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh im just gonna kill myself...  
  
--kidd--noooooooarse!!!!oooooooo Iill do it!!! **stabs me in chin**  
  
--me--ok thats about the 10th time I died today....what am I kenny .....no im not ...unless......  
  
--Sormem--hey loo la li loo!!!! here in my butt I fell the pressure of Manama oh oh poo baby i like the nice poo...  
  
--Yuffie--please excuse him but since hes talking crazy talk he doesnt have to put capital letters or spell words correctly. like instead of you he puts u because hes a lazy manate..  
  
--Sormem--hey u hey huubhbhrgtdfhjgbdrhgbhdf lalallalal ahhhhhhhh crazy mono cazy!!!!!!!! loco loco lococpcpcococicuc pypu? if i make mistake i continues anywho wi w see i know deleted that or that or yea.................  
  
--Yuffie--ok thats enough good bye folks...  
  
--Kidd--wait we didnt ans. all the questions of last chap.!!!!!  
  
--Poo-Man--ill do that because im the poo-man!!!!! ahahahha I get paid for this!!! ok question time!!!!! dum du dumdum du!!!!  
  
-the cheese summon lives in the mouse hole that who noooo..... ran into and they had hotmonkeysex...  
  
--All--nasty!!!!!!yet... refreshing....  
  
--people--yessssss and cookies and milk really meant im hungary soo im gonna eat soon annnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddd my nose is a rubberband!!!!!!!!!!!ok yea....  
  
--Sormem--hohojooooooooooooo yhehehe hey i freeeeee i eat i sleep i get week off o scholl and see movie wit brio mamanana???no ok then u smelly arse......end! hey i think sora want ta come out an play...noooo ...yes,........no!....yes?...nooo................ah!!!!!!!!  
  
--Kidd and Yuffie--ummm why do I have a bad feeling about this?..........  
  
*****************************.R.T.T. Ending Theme******************************  
  
--me--we dont have one!!!!!!  
  
--Sormem--we do now!!!!!!!!!! du da dede du da dee ded ad du de da dud du da de du da de de duu da deded du!! du da deded ad du da de du du dm de da de du du du du de de du du da de!!!! du du da de de du du du da du dde dede du da da da du da dad au dada du adada dud du de.  
  
***************************El Fin (The End)!!!!!!!!!!!*******************************  
  
****Next Chapeepe!!!!!!****  
  
--What is happening to Sormem??? is it what we all think it is???!...probadly...yes...  
  
--How will Cloud cross the Mean-While and Will ANYONE ever find CiD???  
  
--Cid--yes Im bored!!!!!!  
  
--Sormem--peek a poo!!!!!! I made a surprise in my pantaloons!!!!  
  
--Cid--ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***runs away into door that disappeared after him...***  
  
--Yuffie--crap...  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)*  
  
--Email or Review me if you want me to add or get rid off something in my story...like me for instantance.  
  
*-* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW *-* I love to read what you think about my work even if its bad. which it is.... but hey ya never know..wait a second.....I dont care anymore!!!!soo write what ya want when ya want!!! and Read My Other Storys Too!!!!!!!!  
  
Tally-Wacky and ummm I forgot the name but its in final fantasy.........  
  
--I want a cupcake!!!!!!!! owl.................. hey Im in CCM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yey ...im a retard....ohhh yeaz........I forgot....good olde ..umm cracker??.. the End go away!!!!! ahhh dumb feb 16!!!!!!! cant wait! yey!!!! stop reading already and review!!!!!!!!! or die..... a happy life...END!!!!!!The end Fin End Fin!!!!!!!! go away Im gonna keep talking untill I get bribed...or umm crap im hungary............not the state!!!!! nopey...du da de de de!! FRENCH CARROTS!!!!!!123 poo poo poo..   
yea.... 


	6. If Your Monkey had Pants are They Green?

***Disclaimer*** --- HEY I DONT OWN ANYTHING OK..... I dont own Kingdom Hearts and ummm fiddler on the roof, final fantasy, chrono cross, yea thats it...yeap!.  
  
************************Mashed Potatas!!!!!!!!!!!*****************************  
  
***Chapter # 6***....wow......  
  
-me- hi!!!! Im me aka James ..... ok then now thats over with...new chapter!!!!!!! for Soria sake!!!!!! yey new character!!!!  
XD...? yes...  
  
-James ok then-..hey thats not mi names...  
  
-Name-I know... bwahohoho!!!!!!  
  
-James- ok then...thats better....... back to thee story dam you momo chicka!!!!!!  
  
-...- .....  
  
-Me-........ James!!!!! where is he!!!!...im color blind!!!  
  
-Cloud-he died or.. the writers to lazy to spell and write the evil 5 letter word.....  
  
-Me-which is.....?  
  
-Cloud-*whispers*...Jam.e..s...  
  
*Volcanos explode and monkeys who where diapers poo their pantaloons...*  
  
-Cloud-see!!!!!!!! its evil!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!  
  
-Me-okk............ soo you need to cross the meanwhile dont cha cha cha cyh cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha ?????????  
  
-Cloud-you dare do that again and ill take out your eyes and paste them to a H-Bomb...while their still attached......  
  
-Me-but you said you would take them out and then you say they would be attached..soooooo im confused.....  
  
-Soria-me too...lol...XD  
  
-All-who the!!!!!!  
  
-Me-what the!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-How the!!!!!!!!  
  
-Brio-your face... I mean...umm... why the!!!!!!  
  
-Soria-where the!!!!!!!!!! lol  
  
-Tally-Wacky-when the!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Greasy janitor-how the!!!!!!  
  
-Me-im sorry but we already said that ...sooooooooooo into the hippo pit you go.....  
  
-Greasy janitor-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....................................ok.  
  
-K.Ronso-yeeey more friends!!!!!  
  
-Soria-Back to me, im the smart one in this story of DOOON..XD XP  
  
-Me-yess smart..by smart you mean ummm healthy and by healthy you mean hungary then im gonna get a hotdog............bun.  
  
-Cloud-soooooooooo how do I cross the mean while????  
  
-Cid-take the same path as Tally-Wacky!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-noooooooooo...do you know how long that is!!!!!!!!!....hey then you must be the Fiddler on the roof....   
  
-Cid-or the F#%#$%ing olde guy!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-WAIT your the one everyones looking for!!!!  
  
-Soria-I want to scream but I have nothing to say!!!!!!!lol  
  
-Cid-yeash.......soo ..... yes im that F@$#%ing guy and im not leaving here untill you say so!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-I say soooo  
  
-Soria-NOTHING TO SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol  
  
-Me-mucho better.  
  
-Cid-ok im leaving then!!!!! maybe I can help you with you dizziness and you forgetting things syndrome ......because you the chosen two who must battle the all great and powerful...Sep.....  
  
-Poo-Man- *interrupting* ahhhhhhhhhhh HOYES!!!!!!!  
  
-Soria-manana......lol...XP  
  
-Me-du da de du du da de ...good song yum....  
  
***************************Mean-While**************************  
  
-Yuffie-hey Kidd...umm why are you here????  
  
-Kidd-ill never tell...umm well actually I forgot...  
  
-Yuffie-soooooooo.....im bored  
  
-Kidd-and im in love.  
  
-Sormen-weee oh oh weeeee du da dadsddasdasdassda whooooooooo you!!!!!!!! yae i crazy and i likes it mikey u smelly bastard ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Yuufie-yeaa.............soooo who the lover......  
  
-Brio-your face!!!!  
  
-Soria- no! your mom!!!!!!! lol  
  
*somewhere in faraway backround..you here Cloud screaming that he needs the monkey...I mean love.....ye..a..*  
  
-Kidd-yea ya know what? forget I asked....  
  
-Yuff-Yuff- but im the one who asked..........?.......  
  
-Kidd-I know..................hi steve...*looking down*  
  
-Left foot-hey im faster!!!!  
  
-Right foot-nooooooo that me whos the fastest!!!!  
  
-Soria-how about you have a race???? XD  
  
-Kidd-good idea.....wait...no!!!!  
  
*Kidds feet starts running away..along with her*  
  
-Yuffie- fine dont say good Moroni!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-me-hola mis panales!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sormen-hey im a diaper then!!!!!!!!!!! you!!!!! more poo in the soup captain!!!!!.....hey wait...im Sora andddddddddddd Ansem...soooo how are you...Soria????  
  
-Soria-XP noo your half Sora..im the other half....lol  
  
-Yuffie-then whats the other half????  
  
-Sormen-hey yea!!!!!!!!! i waan a know i want to know bawaaaaaaaaaa......!!!!!!ÕÕpooÕÕ  
  
-Soria-XD..the other half is.........lol..........  
  
**********************Mean-While*****************************  
  
-me-hahahhah now look whos in suspense!!!!!!!!!!!!! wait theres more.......  
  
-Cloud-soooo wait im looking for that great guy because.....  
  
-Cid-yeap thats right he is your...........  
  
-me-ahhh ahahhahahhahaha SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahhahah  
  
-Cloud-shutdaup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im learning to read!!!!!!  
  
-Soria-hey I luv you XD. lol  
  
-Cloud-good point but ow... my head...huh!!!!!! who?  
  
-Soria-I dont know...lol...XP  
  
-Cloud-*bangs head on keyboard*..ow..band-ow-aid...ow.....  
  
-Sormen-soooooo confussed...hey my brother came home from work one day today and now he needs computer to work on!!!!!  
  
-Yuffie-hey I know you your that guy!!!!!!..*not James Bro*......  
  
-Sormen-yes...wait YES!!!!! oh owwwwwwww....happy overload........  
  
-All-oh ohhhhhhhhhh.!!!!!!!! this bad aint it cap.?  
  
-Me-not necessary but yes it is.  
  
-Sormen-ahhh noooooooo...yes...... must fight........ u cant give in...yes i can!!!!!!...haha reverse physiologically!!!!!!!....noooooo....yes........no must not join the black side of doom....yes join the light........... noooooooo...maybe..............noooooooo..... i love poo!!!!!...no u dont your an evil man man man MAN!!!!!!!...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrg!!!!!!!!  
  
-All-ok then.........  
  
-Soria-hey wait if whats happening is true...then....umm my other side shall join me and umm.......that would suck........XD XP lol  
  
-Kidd-wait who is your other side.....??????  
  
-Me-SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Soria-noooo I must save it for the next chapter. lol  
  
-Yuffie-ahhh come on...please???  
  
-Soria-..XP.. got any sugar on top??? lol  
  
-Kidd-umm sorry we ran out.. but I got salt  
  
-Soria-ok then lol that would do...XD  
  
-James-nooooo must have SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Me-im pressing the button.........  
  
-Snake-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-hahah SUSPENSE INDEED!!!!!!!  
  
-Me-YEY EVERYONE IS BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEY........ wait Clouds still lost but it ok......wow this was short because me brother really needed the computer and he was working on it till 2 am.... oh well!!!! its Wed today and I wrote this Yesterday soo that means..im editing it because I didnt have time yesterday because mi Bro and stuff......anyway......this was a little confuused little chapter but hey what ya gonna do!!!!...Review This thats what your gonna do.....  
  
***Thanks To Posi-Riku for ideas and what not....... yes she was the secret character.... that answers yet another question.***  
*******************************El Fin (The End)*********************************  
  
***In next Chapter***  
  
-Whats happening to Sormen?????-  
  
-Who is Soria???-  
  
-Why do I have to leave computer???-  
  
-Because my bro must work untill 2am thats why!!!!-  
  
-All-poor porri poor him........SOB SOB SOB......  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
---ALL THIS AND LESS OR MORE...YOU DECIDE---  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)*  
  
--Email or Review me if you want me to add or get rid off something in my story...like me for instantance. yepa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW *-* I LOVE to read what you think about my work even if its bad. which it is.... but hey ya never know..wait a second.....I dont care anymore!!!!soo write what ya want when ya want!!! and Read My Other Storys Too!!!!!!!! really!!!!!!!!! wait a sec.... I do Care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...wait dont go!!!!! wait come on think it over...whose it gonna hurt......awwww.......ow.  
du? 


	7. If u were asked If you like someone yep

***Disclaimer*** -- Ahhh the internet not working!!!!!! noooooo!!!!!!!!!! plus the TV isnt working either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh well I guess I have to write this to keep me ... sane..... click whaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!12345 9!!!!!!!! hahahahhhhhhhhhhh goo? noo pooo heheheh hohoho!!!!!! I love nuisance!!!!! ok... thats sane for ya... anyway on to the Disclaimer...... I Dont own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts except I own the game....duh who doesnt! plusssssss I dont own Final Fantasy or umm... Metal Gear Solid and more....like Barney and Batman plus Playstation 2...that all folks!!!!!  
  
**********************Mooched Potatas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************************  
By: The AngryStupidScientist and Co.  
  
-By Co. I mean my imaginary friends..... Hi Steve!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Chap # ummm 7 ?*  
  
-yes mooched indeed.... anyway I guess I will get this over with all ready but be prepared for insane idioticness and whatnot sooooo dont say I didnt tell ya!!!!  
  
***************Where we last left our gang of Super Doers....***********************  
  
-Super Yuffie- Is Doers even a word????.... I have the power!!!!!!!!!!!!! to umm..... have gas?  
  
-Super Sormem- my name changes alot doesnt it... doesnt it!!!!!!!! whooo hehehhe wait im stupid yeyy!!!!!!!!!du dads!!!!! my power is poo!!!!!! hahahhahehhehehhooooooooooooooo...  
  
-Super Kidd- Arse!!!!!!!!!! mi powers to shake steak!!!!! hu yaz!!!!! arse!!!!!!  
  
-Super Me- of course !!!! I didnt die.... nope....and my power is too erase myself because im a chalkboard!!!!!!!!!!! yeyyyyy  
  
-Super Snake- mi power!!!!!! is...... umm to play chess !!!!!!!! hahahha Im the best!!!!! time to compete!!!!!!  
  
-James- I dont have a power because ...umm Im the writer and thats my power the greasiest power of them all!!!!!!!!  
  
-All-really....... I dont think soo......we are better!!!!!!  
  
-James-really... well time to teach you folks a lesson!!!!!! about writing!!!!!!  
  
*.R.R.T.*- plays the abc song in Spanish and Pudding*  
  
*Ah Be Ce De A Fef Dep K Lo Mnm Npk Pot Chi Qu 9 42 Xz Ki Pots Canz Du 6 Fak Jij Ze!!!!!! Nowa I a Gotta Go a Poo go awaya and learn a some a engles!!!!!!*  
  
-All- AHRG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are learning!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH make it stop make it Stop!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-well at least I didnt play the Barney version or your heads would explode and my story would end..... wait thats good...  
  
-Kidd-ok now that over with .. lets go find Cid soo we can get Yuffie back to... umm.. normal.... shes starting to smell really bad....really!  
  
-Yuffie- good idea! but I miss the punch line...  
  
-Batman-here it is...*punches her in the face*  
  
-Yuffie-owwies!!!!!!!!  
  
-Yuna- This will help!!!!!! *throws a burning piece of wood on her fuzzy head*  
  
-Kidd- hey!! where did you come from?  
  
-Yuna-hmm good point.....Im not sure I think I have to find Cid also because ummm I w3ant too.  
  
*In Background you see Yuffie running around on fire screaming*  
  
-Sormem-Copycat...  
  
-Yuna-shutya up!!!! I have a rod and I swirl it.. really fast really fast oh yeah.  
  
-All- ohh.... so scary...  
  
*Yuna whips them al with her magically spinning wand...........of Doom!!!!!  
  
-All-owies....  
  
*In Background you see Yuffie still running around on fire screaming which is first? roll and drop? or drop and roll? ahhh!!!!! sooo confused!!!!!!*  
  
-Kidd- lets move on.....we got everyone??   
  
-Me-the buddy system never fails!!!!  
  
-Sormem- except that time......  
  
*James makes a phone call and Vincent snipers him in his big toe.*  
  
-Sormem- ...when.... AHHHHHHHH HOLY WOOLLLY MOLES!!!!!!! AHRG!!!!! mi veal its ruined ill never be a man!!!!!!!  
  
*In Background you see Yuffie running and still more running and running on fire and still more running untill...... she walks into a tree and flys away...*  
  
-Kidd-*still counting on her toes* - hmm after extreme work and logic I realized that I am one hot momma!!!!!! and were missing Cloud.....lets go!!!!!!!!  
  
-Yuffie *flying in the air*- hehehhe woooohhhhhhhhhse!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Snake-Wait were missing Cloud!!!! nooooooo not him!!!!!!!!!!!! he was like a son or daughter to me..... wait he was my.....*anime fall*  
  
*They all Fly away into the sun a melt like a microwave in my sock*  
  
*****Mean-While*****  
  
-Super Cid- F@%#$%^$ ing kids these days.........I gotta power ohh yea!!!!!!!! its to eat noodles!!!!! lots of em!!!!!!  
  
-Super Cloud- Ummm I think the super thingy ended a lonnnggggggg time ago... but any way my super power is to Stab people in their face!!!!!!!! uhhhh yeas!!!!  
  
-Cid- ok sooo lets go back to Traverse Town and ill show you my catty and wife and kids.. ya dam straight!  
  
-Cloud-to traverse town!!!!!!!... wait didnt it get destroyed by some shower or something....?????  
  
-Cid-ohhh yeahhhhhh I guess we have to use the time warp and go into the past.... lets go fid Batman and Cheese they own the timehole company.  
  
-Cloud- didnt they get separated or something???  
  
-Cid-ohh yeah... cheese must be worried and crying and such... hes probably at the mall shopping his worries away...  
  
-James- at the mall......  
  
-Cloud- ohhhhhh can I get this???!!!!!!!? and that and that and that and th...a....................  
  
-Cid- no, no, no, yes, no, no, maybe when your older, no, yes and no......huh?.................ohh.......  
  
*both of them drool over a hot pizza on the floor while they stare helpless at the Ulitma Mega Poothang Do Hicky Magic Alpha Ulitma umm..... Special Limited Edition Flying umm... Thing.....  
  
-Cloud and Cid- OHHHHHHHH BABY OH BABY!!!!!!!  
  
* Then a random guy takes the super thingy and walks away with it...*  
  
-Cid-heyyy you F@$@#%% ing guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-Errrrrrrr....... Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Both of them run after the yellow man into the horizon*  
  
*Just then Yuffie crashes through the mall roof*  
  
-Yuffie-wepp eey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that was fun... umm hey where is everyone...??????? nooooo im alone..... just like James untill...... well thats another story but... umm......Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Batman-heres a tissue honey poo..  
  
-Yuffie- thankumz.......hey where you come from????  
  
-Batman- I own the Timehole company.. soo I can travel anywhere on my time miles.  
  
-Yuffie-oh ok.....soo lets go home.... or to traverse town at least.....  
  
-Batman-here we go Captain!!!!!!!!!!!! *Timehole stuff opens and yeah they leave*  
  
-Me-Boring!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Soria-Yey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im back and I got over my XD And XP disease plus im taking medicine for the lol syndrome ....wooo yaz!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-mucho better!!!  
  
*Batman and Yuff Yuff land on top of a house in Traverse town*  
  
-Yuffie-nooo stupid nick names!!!!!!!!!!!.. hey I think I broke something....  
  
-Batman-its just some wooden doll... its ok....  
  
-Random Bug-nooo my daddy go poof!!!!!!  
  
*.R.T.T.*-plays sad music and curtains close*  
  
-Soria-hahahah ok.........good play mi friend good indeed.  
  
-Me-time to pack up the boogies and go on with the din din...  
  
-Yuffie-hey!! can you bring my peeps here too?  
  
-Batman-that would cost ya........  
  
-Yuffie-you doo realize im a giant pink behemoth in a bad mood with fat jokes....right?  
  
-Batman-goood point....... of to the city I go!!!!!!  
  
*154456 hours later*   
  
-All- holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Yuffie-yeyyyyyyyyy now that were all here........... Party!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kidd-we are still missing Cloud.......aw.......and umm.......umm........I forgot.......  
  
-Snake-ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kidd-no thats not it.... oh well...........  
  
-James- is there a plot... no!!! why are you reading then? ask yourself..... and to prove my word heres some ideas from my reviews....  
  
-Snake-Party!!!!!!!!!!!! hey look a can of unwanted soda... mmmm carbonated sodas..........hey look a PS2!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Snake throws away soda and yuffie catches it*  
  
-Yuffie-Touchdown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! booooooo ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Yuffie opens it with her toes and........*  
  
-Yuffie-??????  
  
*Nothing thats what!!!!!!!!*  
  
-Yuffie- but I Hungey!!!!!!!!  
  
-Soda- you be quiet missy!!!!!  
  
-Snake-yes sir!  
  
*Delayed reaction*  
  
-Yuffie-Huh?.....  
  
*Soda explodes in her face covering her in jelly beans*  
  
-Fluffy Mono- Nasty man!!!!!!! nasty.  
  
-Snake-hey look its me... on Tv.......??????  
  
-Me- all things in the *s are the tv talking sounds.  
  
*Enemy sighted*  
  
-Snake-Ah!!!!!!!  
  
*your sitting to far away from the Tv*  
  
-Snake- really?  
  
*No!!!!!*  
  
-Snake-ahhhhhh Im stuck in a locker!!!!!!!!!! uhhh pretty lady......   
  
*Snap snap snap*  
  
-Snake-ill make doubles for mother.  
  
-Sormem-yeyyyyyyyyyyy im crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heyy wait... if your who???..... which snake are you?  
  
-Snake-ummm... im not sure...... I think im solid...  
  
-Sormem- ohh....ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!...wait then if your solid then liquid is.....  
  
-Snake- oh thats mi homie...   
  
-Sormem- then umm whose Gas?.. you know.. Solid, Liquid, Gas......  
  
-Snake-*anime tear drop*.......ummm ill get back to you on that.........back to the game.... Hey look at this you can put darts in this guys face.. over and over and over again..........Ahh wa the!!!!! whose he......ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooo wheres me????????? ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-I think ill end it here....oh and that button in the end of the last chap... it was important very important.......  
  
-Soria-I had a shorty part!!!!!!!!!! You must die!!!!!!!!! I need a bigger part in the story!!!!!  
  
-James-sorry but you came in late ....so.......... no no no!!!!! ahhhhhh...  
  
*Soria stabs him with a pizza table thing*  
  
-Me-ow....*sits on small pizza table then it breaks and he falls* ..ow.......  
  
-Sormem-whoaaaaaaaaaa whose a fishstick????.... time to go out on the townn hey heheheh.. hey look... I didnt realize this key in my boxers..... hehehhhhh..... uh yaz!  
  
******************In the Next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yea*******************  
  
-What will Sormem do with this new Toy he found?  
  
-What will happen to Traverse Town with Sormem on the hunt?  
  
-When will Cid and Cloud join the fun?  
  
-Who are they chasing?  
  
-Whats or Who is other half of Soria?  
  
-What does this Important Button do???  
  
-heh heh I guess you have to read the next chapter now!!!!!!!! unless you dont want to... because.. then... ill be sad... but I have other storys to work on in fictionpress sooo ill get back to you later........Review please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Read and Review Please, I want to know what you think of my writing and how it can be better.. I need pointers!!!!!! no not chicken fingers but that would work too......  
  
-I told you all this would be stupid!!!!!!!!!! bbbbwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaahehehhehehehhehehehehh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****Special Thanks to Brad and Posi-Riku for Good stuff and Thank you to all my reviews and readers who keep me.....sane......... and special thanks to the people who defend me against the evil flames of Doom!!!! Thank you all and Good Night!!!*****  
  
yea...  
  
***This was An .A.S.S. Production.... An Ass-ociate with Kainsfury Productions.***  
  
***El Fin***  
  
-Sono una tazza de te!  
  
*Email Me at: Ace247007@nyc.rr.com*  
  
-Tell me your ides or just talk to the creator of this wonder-full of poo story!!!!-  
  
- du? 


	8. Why must oxymoron's be morons?

*Disclaimer*: I dont not own umm kingdom hearts or anything thats smells like   
bacon...BACON!!! ok on with this crazy randomness.......oh I dont own cowboy bebop either!!!or mortal combat.  
  
*************The Mashed Potatos Saga*************  
  
By: The AngryStupidScientist and Co.  
  
-Soria-yo you smelly dodo!!  
  
-me-forget you heard anything....  
  
-Yuff-Yuff- okas then!!!!  
  
*Chap. #8 *  
  
-wow... Im almost done with the story.... Yey!! 2 more chaps to go!  
  
-Cloud- cool..... soo in this chap whats gonna happen...????  
  
-Me- well lots of stuff but its mainly gonna be really random stuff like screaming out moody lamppost!!!!!!!!! at random times....  
  
-Cloud-okkk......then.. on with the shoe I guess.....yes I said shoe....  
  
*****Mean-while*****  
  
-Cloud-nooo I needed to cross the meanwhile!!!!!!!....umm wait I just did.... freaky........ok time to find my so called friends...  
  
*In the morning the following events took place...*  
  
-Ed-wooooooo hooooooo!!!!!!! I made a diaper change!!!!!  
  
*those were not the events*  
  
-Kidd- soo now that we are all here, lets go find Cid together!!!!!  
  
*Kidd locks everyone together in a big rubber ball chain*  
  
-Cloud- hey I cant feel my heart.... is that bad??  
  
-Yuff-Yuff- maybe...   
  
-Kidd- it would help if Yuff-Yuff wasnt sooooo big and hairy and... umm hairy.... oh yea.....  
  
-Yuff-Yuff- You dare look at me like that and ill eat you whole.  
  
-Ed-kitty fight!!!  
  
*The ground shakes and a battle arena pops up*  
  
-Me- im the referee!!! ok todays match shall be between Yuff-Yuff the behemoth and Kidd the hotness......Fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**.R.T.T.**  
  
-Yuff-Yuff-hu ya!!!!!!! *does a horn laser thing*  
  
-Kidd- *dodge*  
  
-Yuff-Yuff- hey my names Yuffie...stupid nicknames...!!!!!  
  
-Kidd- hmm *does hotshot*  
  
-Yuff-Yuff-ahhh it burns!!!!! *all her hair gets burnt off and she looks like a ferret*   
  
-Me- Finish her!!!  
  
*Monkeytality*  
  
-Kidd- hiiiiiiiii ya!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Monkey fly around and pick yuffie up and drop her in a bowl of freaky turkeyham*  
  
-Me-winner!!!!!!!!..thats was sure random....  
  
*Yuffie comes out of the turkeyham, slaps Cloud and they are continue there journey onwards*  
  
-Cid-anywayyyy...........  
  
-Cloud-where did you come from?  
  
-Cid-Im not sure......  
  
-Cloud-well now that your here... fix Yuffie and get me my memory.  
  
-Cid- hey you F-@%#$%^-ing kids!!! Im not a F-$&(!@@$56-ing magic man!!!!  
  
-Me-now you are!!!  
  
*Cid is now dressed up in a white mage costume*  
  
-Cid- Ahh S-@#%^-T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kidd- You know I want Icecream!!!!  
  
-All- I do??  
  
-Cid-fine here goes my F-&%^@-ing magic thing....... hum humar zoot zoot!!!!!  
  
*everyone is turned into mashed potatoes*  
  
-Ed- Cid made a boo boo and Spike smells like poo poo!  
  
-All-yea..... anyway....  
  
-Cloud-yeyy im not a potato!!!!!  
  
-Cid-umm I didnt do nothin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Cid runs away with the spoon and a cow farts on a highchair*  
  
-Chair-imm sooo high.....er than a piece of melon....  
  
-Cloud-hey now I remember what I have to do.... I hate you all...  
  
-me-okk its time to explain things... ok Cloud is now back to his *normal* state of mind and hates everybody ( like in the 2nd chapter). But he lost his memory, but now he remember what his meaning is... its to kill the great Sep.............  
  
-Cloud-*intruding* Hey I hate you the most!!!! *stabs me in the face*  
  
-Me-Ahh just like olde times... good times... good times.... .  
  
-Cloud- now to find him....  
  
-Blop of mashed potatos- hey!!! come back!!! ahh!!!!  
  
*the blop of mashed potatos rolls away into the traverse town.....umm... town.*  
  
****Mean-while a crazy man with a house key rampages the town****  
  
-Sormen-woohehehhe yayyyyasssssssssssssssss oh yea fluffy mono fluffy pirate woooo hooo i gotta go to the, whats a drain pipe?????????  
  
-moogle-well... theres no need for this box anymore...  
  
-Riku-hey theres a person in this box ya know!!!  
  
-Sormem- ahhh noo not now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGH!!!!!!!!!!!! nooo!!!!!  
  
*things go dark and thunder strikes a squirrel and diapers go brown*  
  
-Sormem-ahh crappy du daads!!!!  
  
*Sormem gets spilt into 2 people ( remember he is a mix of sora and ansem... good vs. evil.....)*  
  
-Ansem- WooooooooooooooO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yeah thats mucho better!!!!!! now to go pee pee....  
  
-Sora- hey where did I get this big butt?....  
  
-Ansem- huh?... why isnt my pee all evil...umm.....huh?....noooo!!!!!!!  
  
-Sora-oh great I got all your evil semen in my butt....this is just great....  
  
-Ansem-ahhhhh craps!!!! now my mom is gonna kill me....noo mommy!!!!! I didnt mean to lose all your semen!!! No mommy not the british accent...noooo!!!!!!!  
  
-Sora-ummm im not gonna ask why your talking to your feet....  
  
Hi Steve!  
  
-Sora-yea... anywho im going to go smashing stuff... its a smashing good time...  
  
*Sora takes out his car key and smashes some barrels untill he finds a quite smelly barrel...*  
  
-Riku-Hey I hear something.... hmm... hello?  
  
-Sora-ahhh it talks!!!! I must kill it then!!!!  
  
-Riku-yeyy freedom time!!!!!  
  
*Cloud comes out of an alleyway*  
  
-Sora-smashing time!!!!!  
  
*Sora starts his Ragnarok*  
  
-Cloud- NooooooooooooO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Cloud does the dramatic leap of death thing*  
  
-Riku-yesssssss!!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-Nooooooo!!!!!!  
  
*Sora completes his Ragnarok and is about to attack*  
*In the next chapter of this thingy..umm story...*  
  
-who is Cloud looking for?  
  
-will the group of characters ever return to there time?  
  
-2 more chaps to go... will I ever get more reviews?  
  
-who is this Sep......  
  
***El Fin***  
  
*An .A.S.S. Production... an Ass-ociate with Kainsfury Productions.*  
  
-thank you for reading and since your done reading... can you please review..I know you want to push the button... please... I dont care what you say.. I just want some reviews.... ok then time to go eat some french carrots.... opps.. I mean freedom carrots.....  
  
du? 


	9. Dont ask me what I mean, pain,a fun kind

-Disclaimer- wooow i haven't wrote nothing for a long time now! must write! ok on with this dingy... i dont own kingdom hearts, paul is playing it! ummm i dont own... metal gear solid or pong or Broadway, yum. I dont own subway, lucky me... or   
  
*The mashed potatos of this story*  
  
soo we come to end to this anti plot madness soon, how sad, but do not fear! i shall write again! someday, like in a few seconds or something..... I dont know! ok anywho ummm i dont care were we are in the story! ahh i dont feel like writing anymore! must...write!... hmm ook here we go then, prepare for no plot stupidity! yey?  
  
*chap-9? i dunno*  
  
*big boom*  
  
-me-hmm maybe ill end this story quick.. ok i guess i have to read the other storys now, dam.....  
  
-Riku-shutup! i must be free!   
  
-me- fine, were all gonna die anyway...shh!!!!  
  
*sora hits the barrel thing with his...big key*  
  
*dust, lots and lots of poo go flying everywhere and the no one can see a thing*  
  
-James- I cant see a thing  
  
-me- well yeah...  
  
-Riku-yeyy!!!  
  
*still cant see anything*  
  
-Cloud-oh well..i guess i tried....  
  
-me-who hasn't...  
  
*Commercial*- Hello to all! I am the writer and i sorta gave up on this chapter long ago but now im back to complete what i have started, i have a bad memory so i dont quite know what im completing and my spelling and grammar is bad so bear with me! oh and buy my products!!!!!!! *and the commercial ends*  
  
*the dust clears....finally*  
  
-James- I can see a faint object, looks like pasta, i like pasta! *goes home and eats some pasta*  
  
*metal gear solid skateboarding theme plays and everyone picks up a skateboard and starts playing pong.*  
  
-Riku- whoo im winning oh yeah, whose cumpleanos? not mine, not yours, but mine, not mine, whoo!  
  
-Cloud- nooo, wait the dust cleared and i can see again!  
  
-Sora- hehe I made a big boom bomm heh  
  
-Riku- No longer am i trapped inside that stupid barrel! whooooooooo!!!!! I am now freeeeeee!!!!!   
  
*long pause*  
  
-Riku- ummm why do I still feel claustropic?  
  
-Cloud- Because without the barrel, you are nothing!!!!! and thats not your case of claustropic thats making you feel weird, its the fact your nakey is why you feel so weird.   
  
-Sora- Whoo wet T-shirt contest! I win I win!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Cid- WHERE????  
  
-Cloud-where did you come from?  
  
-Cid-umm I dunno, i just felt like coming to the wet T-shirt contest. I got a 6-pack look at my sexy bod!!!!  
  
-Riku- *grabs a pile of poo, makes a moo-moo out of it and put it on.* Not nakey no more!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sora- Stinky like mi gato whoo whoo dance dance.   
  
-Riku- I believe im used to this smell. Ive only been trapped in that barrel for like the whole story!!!!  
  
-me- heh,a joke, not funny but a joke it was, heh heh... pasta?  
  
-Riku- not funny at all!!!!!!!!!!! *gets really mad and well yeah.. sorta levels up and evolves into some giant poo licking portapotty gray fungus sleeping willow tree of a monster that you see on the toenail channel of cable television in new mexico.*  
  
-Cloud- Screwed we are, yes screwed like a pineapple oh so much like a pineapple, du da de.  
  
-Sora- hey thats my poppie! mine, it came outta my butt mine! Give it back..no fair* goes into a 3-year old rage* MINE MINE MINE MINEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-shutup.  
  
-Sora-..but my...po..poo..poopie?..  
  
-Ansem- Ack! my evil, my precious evil! it was all in your butt and you had to just poop it out just when Riku evolved didnt you?? Now Riku has all my evil mixed with his anger so were screwed ahhh such cruel fate, lets go paint our nails. *Ansem goes off and well lets just say he now stars in a Broadway play of Tuesdays with Ansem.*  
  
-Sora- hmm true my butt does feel smaller...But not in these pants!  
  
-Monster Riku- Me evil, hmm well I do have a feeling for eating at subway...  
  
-All- AHH!!!!!!!!!! not only has he become a evil evil monster but hes crazy tooo!!!!!!!!! ahachhhhhhhhh! poiuytrewq!!!!!!! save me senor qwerty!  
  
-senor qwerty- No. But I will add fries with that.  
  
*A blob of mashed potatoes that basically makes up yuff-yuff, Ed, etc.. and just for the heck of it batman and cheese get back together and form an intimate bond of love and pasta and well yeah... this blob appears over the city of traverse town, yes the city of a town.*  
  
-Cid- Ive been searching for tomorrow.  
  
-Blob- we shall defeat you senior monster riku!!!!!!!!  
  
-Monster Riku- My names charlie! why cant anyone get it right?????  
  
-Cloud- Because no one cares, no one, nope not anyone cares, everyone lives their own life, no time for me, just plain olde lonely me, alone darkness, urine, all alone.... *rambles off*  
  
*Cloud eventually just wanders into a forest filled with mystery...fun*  
  
-Gnomes- Hey hey lookie there!! hey hey lookie there!!! a cloud! a cloud! lets jump! lets play! we shall have fun all day hey hey!!  
  
-Cloud- hey heyy lookie there!!! hey hey lookie there!!! A gnome a gnome! hey hey lookie here!! hey hey lookie here!! my sword my sword, oh how its sharp would you like a feel? hey hey I sigh I sigh, hey hey guess the time!?!? hey hey guess the time?!?!?!   
  
-Gnomes- its about 3 am according to the eastern standard time, but about going 11 am in the....  
  
-Cloud- (interrupting) HEY HEY! I KNOW THE TIME I KNOW! time to die. oh yes! time to die.  
  
-Gnomes- tea time?  
  
*Omislash*   
  
-Gnomes- ....would..you....lik..e 2...lumps..or...3.....*dies*  
  
-Cloud- 49!!!!  
  
*A mysterious figure appears before Cloud*  
  
-Cloud- The great Sep.....  
  
-Mysterious figure- (interrupting) Hi Clod!!!  
  
-Cloud- Its cloud!!!! goshdannit!!!!!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile at..yes... the city of traverse town...*  
  
*.R.T.T.*  
  
*I believe in a thing called love plays as everyone does the polka*  
  
-James- (with a mouth full of pasta) du da de.  
  
*So ends the chapter of 9*  
  
ONE MORE CHAP TO GO CHAPS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--In the nest chapiepoo?--  
  
-Who is the mystery guy?  
  
-Will I ever actually finish this series?  
  
-Will I ever get another review??  
  
-What will happen between the blob and ÒcharlieÓ? fight fight fight!  
  
-Will I ever get over stuff and go on living my life without living in the past, will I get over her? will I ever get over this depression? What will I do when my mother dies too? where will i live? what will become of me.....umm okie got a little toooo personal there..umm next question!  
  
-Will my grammar approve?  
  
-no.  
  
***********El Fin********** 


End file.
